Accidentally In Love
by bodacious.piratebabe
Summary: Misuse of a new ingredient for love spells causes Hermione and none other than Draco Malfoy to be, quite literally, accidentally in love. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: As much as I may want to, I don't own any of it… well, except for this, that and the other thing… and maybe the order in which I've put the words…

A/N: Hey everyone! So here I am once again, and I know I should probably work on WIM, The Sequel (yes, I have decided to do it), since there have been a lot of requests for that, but at the moment, I can't seem to make myself think of anything especially good. So in the meantime, I'm working on this new story, which is really just a piece of fluff (I think, at least it is so far) that flitted into my head one day. It is, once again, a Dramione story. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews!

* * *

**Accidentally In Love**

**Written by Bodacious Pirate Babe (AKA Amy)**

**Chapter 1. Porridge and Potions**

Hermione rushed around her immaculate room, grabbing this jumper and that textbook, pausing occasionally to deposit them neatly into her trunk. When she was satisfied that she had everything she needed, she closed the lid and, scooping Crookshanks up in her arms, made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning Mum, Daddy," she said in a sing-song voice. Her mood was always at its best when she knew she'd be returning to Hogwarts soon. She loved her parents, but she had come to feel so limited in the muggle world. Hermione sat down at the table across from her father, who peeked over his paper briefly and winked at his daughter before receding back again.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," Hermione's mother said as she set a bowlful of questionable-looking goop in front of her. "Don't forget to brush your teeth after you eat, Darling."

"Will I have teeth left to brush when I'm done with this?" Hermione questioned, raising an eyebrow suspiciously when she pushed her spoon into the substance and it emitted a loud squelch.

"Nonsense, Hermione. I'm trying out a new recipe for porridge," Hermione's mother said as she moved towards the fireplace to pet Crookshanks. "It's got mashed carrots and black-eyed peas in it, and some pear skin – AAAAHHHH! Hermione, there's a HEAD in the fire!"

Hermione jumped up, happy for an excuse not to eat the porridge. "Mum, it's okay, it's called Flooing," she said, walking to the fireplace. "I've mentioned it before, haven't I? It's probably just Ron or Harry from the Burrow, although I can't imagine what they would want half an hour before – Malfoy!" Hermione gaped at the aristocratic blond head floating in her very muggle fire.

For a brief moment, Malfoy sneered contemptuously, but he quickly pasted a charming smile on his face, looking rather uncomfortable in the process. He glanced up at Hermione's mother. "Hello, you must be Mrs. Granger. It's very nice to meet you. Hermione, I've been told that we need to meet in the prefects' compartment a little early today."

Hermione frowned slightly, still wondering why Draco Malfoy of all people was in her house, and being fake-nice on top of it! "Whatever," she muttered, and stalked off to her room to retrieve her trunk.

"Well," Hermione's mother said. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, is it? I don't know what's gotten into Hermione. Here, have you eaten yet? Have some porridge." She stuffed a large spoonful into Malfoy's mouth, oblivious to how his eyes bugged out. "Goodbye, Dear."

Hermione reached the living room with her trunk, panting lightly, right as Malfoy's head vanished from the fire. She scowled at the fireplace. "I suppose we'd better go now if I'm to be there early," she said to her parents.

Her father nodded and set down his paper. "I'll load the car, Sweetheart," he said, grabbing Hermione's trunk and staggering slightly under its weight.

"Thanks Daddy," Hermione said gratefully. Her mother took the opportunity to stick a spoonful of her porridge into Hermione's mouth, as if she were a small child. Hermione felt her eyes water as she forced herself to swallow with great difficulty. "Mum, I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you," she commented dryly.

"But you still hadn't eaten, Darling," her mother replied innocently. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom to go brush her teeth. "Oh, Hermione," her mother called after her, "I hope you don't mind that I used a bit of the lavender you had in the cupboard. I couldn't find our regular stock."

Hermione froze, then whirled around to face her mother, her wild brown curls flying about her shoulders. "You used what?" she managed to choke out, her voice rising higher than its normal pitch.

"Oh come on Hermione," her mother said, "I only used a pinch. It's not the end of the world."

But Hermione was not listening. She kept muttering "No, no, no, no! Not happening!" to herself, over and over. Her mother gave her a quizzical look. "Mum!" she cried finally. "That's not lavender! It was my summer project, Lovewort!"

Hermione's mother cracked a smile, gazing happily at her distressed daughter. "Lovewort? What were you doing with something like that? Do you have your eye on someone, Hermione dear? Oh, I do hope it's that Malfoy, he's such a gentleman," she gushed, choosing to ignore Hermione's gagging as she continued to talk. "You're in luck, Sweetie, because I gave him some porridge as well!"

At this, Hermione simply wailed in despair and sank to the kitchen floor. "Mum, you don't understand! I wasn't going to use that on anyone! I was only working on it because I got into a discussion with Professor McGonagall last year on how love potions are rather silly because they're so ridiculously strong!" Hermione knew she was ranting, and shook her head a little to untangle her thoughts. "In any case, Professor McGonagall told me that if I could some new method over the summer, then she would grant me some extra credit points." Hermione's mother opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione cut her off. "I know, I know, Mum. I don't need extra credit. That's not the point."

Hermione's mother looked thoughtful. "So how does this Lovewort work?"

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Duuuuun! So? What do you think? Leave reviews and the update will come sooner! 


End file.
